thaelisyardafandomcom-20200214-history
Redvaks Bok
Redvaks Bok was a raspel warlock and major antagonist in Book 5 of the Blood Moon series. Although slain shortly after the Scourge of Shadows, his soul became reincarnated in the body of Kelsi Venzor, Cade Venzor's younger sister. Abandoned by Cade's horrified parents (who claimed their daughter stillborn) in the waterworks beneath the city of Tolnor, he rapidly renewed contact with his fellow anti-magi and formulated a scheme to bring down the Jewel of the North. Appearance Redvaks was a raspel, possessing the lanky frame and long hare-like ears that are characteristic of the rabbit fey. However, he was born a mutant, with a grotesquely stretched torso, gigantic hands and odd, stump-like feet. For his deformity he was treated with suspicion. His subsequent strange behaviour led to his being outcast from his village, as his family thought he was demon-touched. His unsettling appearance however belied an intelligent and artistic mind, which although imaginative rapidly grew twisted and macabre following his ostracism from other fey. It is known that he stood freakishly tall for his species and walked with an odd, swaying gait. After his retreat from civilisation into the caves of Jagged Hollow in the Arktoran Mountains, he was only ever seen garbed in odd robes of stark black and white, which added to his otherworldly aspect and earned him his namesake. Personality Redvaks was a reclusive but mentally agile respel who displayed great artistic ability, predominantly being known for his skill at weaving. However, the works he produced were tainted by his twisted mind, and tended to display macabre aesthetics of death and perversion, which led to his exile. Once completely isolated from other fey, his introversion led him to brood and malignancy to further grow within his soul. Once he set up a lair within the caves of Jagged Hollow, he indulged in the very darkest reaches of his tortured mind. It is rumoured that Redvaks was also a homosexual, although this is contested and might merely represent the distrust folk have about those of odd sexual proclivity. Background Redvaks was born into a small commune of raspel within the pass leading to Yondo, and possibly due to the poisonous vapours that had flown from that cursed land when Hope died, entered the world a gangly, misshapen mutant with odd physical features. His abnormal appearance led to his ostracism from his community, along with the numerous other mutant fey that had followed in the wake of Yondo's ruin. Unlike most mutant raspel, however, Redvaks retained a mind that was bright and fully alive, and this fact would make him incredibly dangerous as his emotions spiralled into the abyss. Once exiled for his bizarre appearance and strange behaviour revolving around the other young fey in his village, he brooded in solitude, coming to make a lair in the mountain ranges north of his former home. Here, he began practising demonolatry in order to one day take revenge upon the world that had cast him out and prevented him from finding his place within it. As he grew in power within the black tunnels of Jagged Hollow, he attracted the attention of other powerful warlocks, who recruited him to take part in the Scourge of Shadows at the end of the 3rd Era. Redvaks left his refuge and travelled north, coming to command a horde of goblins that penetrated far into the mountains of Tor-Sul, wreaking slaughter and misery wherever they rampaged. During the closing days of the Scourge, the goblins he controlled were killed and he himself almost captured, but he escaped using Shadow Step to return to his morbid lair once more, where he hid from the light for tens of cycles more. History Book One In the 67th cycle of the 4th Era, news was spreading throughout the continent of Araia that clergy of Tolnor had tracked down and slain the warlock Redvaks within his lair at Jagged Hollow, to which he had retreated after the Scourge of Shadows. When news of the White Warlock's demise reached Mae's village in northern Tor-Sul, the people rejoiced, as this servant of Darkness had led armies into their settlements and wrought great destruction upon their settlements. However, shortly after the news arrived, the great golden wyrm Ohrmazd summoned Mae to its lair atop the mountain, and tells her that she must make pilgrimage to the Temple of the Flame in Ignisland, as all is not what it seems in the wake of the warlock's demise. Book Five Within House Venzor, a prominent noble house of Tolnor's state council, a child was born with eyes that were pure black orbs, and abandoned in the sewers beneath the city by parents that could not bring themselves to kill their infant despite its obvious demonic nature. This infant girl, who was to be named Kelsi Venzor, had instead of inheriting a normal soul been imbued with the corrupt black soul of Redvaks Bok, and although she possessed the body of a newborn, her mind was in fact his. Within the filth and refuse of Tolnor, she worked tirelessly to remain hidden until she could establish contact with other warlocks, who worked with her to devise a conspiracy that could destroy the human resistance within the city-state. Once Redvaks/Kelsi reached the age of around 15 cycles, she began to steal children from the streets at night to sacrifice to her demonic masters in order to power her dark arts. As she got older, her kidnappings became more frequent, and she started to target children from the various houses on the State Council, sowing chaos and panic within the city's high officials. She eventually succeeded in achieving the abduction of Prince Saam, the king's son and heir to the Shining Throne. However, before she could end his existence, the sacrificial ceremony was interrupted by the city guard, Cade Venzor and Vaekosa. Vaekosa rescued the terrified boy from the altar while the guards did battle with the insane cultists surrounding Redvaks/Kelsi. As the battle was won, Cade himself confronts the warlock, who appears only as a girl of about 40 cycles, and the anti-magus reveals its nature as his sister. Horrified by what he is told, and by what he must now do, Cade nonetheless drives his sword through Redvaks/Kelsi's chest, ending the dark servant's existence for a second time.